Russo Hightop
Up to the events of dying and becoming an angel in the service of heaven, a lot has happened to High Tops. Since then, she's found that being an Angel isn't all it's truely cracked up to be and grows to despise all that she is - still vengeful and cross about Corset's death. Along the way, she came across many others whom she considers her friends, her best being Pen; who together preformed a ritual to full bring him back to the living - despite everyone else's disdain. In the mean time, she also comes across a strange entity named Shade - who later on, she becomes somewhat, confusingly, romantically involved with. He expresses that he hates Corset and him and along with a few others, go to kill him - causing Pen and HT to go into pursuit to save him; when this happens, HT receives many a hospital wounds and ends up in the ICU, more than likely having no chance of living. At that point, Satan snatches the girls soul and corrupts her wants and needs, forming her into a fallen angel of sorts no working for him; alongside pen they both work under Corset , and his brother Bear. 'Human Life' When High Top was a human, she was the oldest daughter of three children; to a baker and a flight attendant. Her younger brothers, Blazer and Shawl, at the ripe age of thirteen, decided to emancipate themselves because both parents were never around. High Top was left to live alone with her father, whom out of sorrow to see his daughter in so much disdain, that he decided to teach her out to cook and bake. She was a pro at it and it didn't take her long to open up her own restaurant and make a living being a wonderful chef, life was perfect - then again not everything lasts. One evening, the Mayor, Corset, and his assistants Scanty and Kneesocks, had come into her eatery and High Top was instantly love struck upon seeing the demon lord. She vowed one day to confess her love for him, regardless of the fact he never really noticed her existence. This, however, was short lived. Upon running into an Angel named Bandanna , she saw that Corset was in danger and instantly jumped into action, being able to save his life the first attack, however, a second ray of destructive light shot straight through her chest, and ended her life ultimately; her sacrifice was deemed a holy act and so, was accepted into Heaven's gates as a reward. 'Shoe Lace and Sole ' When High Top removes her high tops; they instantly form into two, huge, black and orange mallets - shoe lace and sole. Each of them have the ability that on impact with a being, or object, can create a seismic wave capable of breaking glass and causing anywhere from small ruptures, to mild earth quakes. The size of each Mallet is that of her own body height, and is impossible to pick up by anyone other than High Top - because of the custom set weight. Category:Angels Category:Main Charecters